This invention relates to an improved bearing pad used in conjunction with a plurality of similar pads disposed about a rotatable shaft or shaft collar in load supporting relationship. Each pad is constructed in a manner whereby a bearing surface in sliding contact with a movable load tilts for trapping a wedge-shaped film of lubricant therebetween.
There has been developed in the prior art numerous arrangements for causing bearing surfaces of pad-type bearings to tilt in relationship to a moving load for trapping a wedge shaped film of lubricant therebetween.
Examples, but by no means a complete survey of patents illustrating such arrangements are referenced in the following identified patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,693 discloses a thrust bearing having a plurality of annularly spaced segments with supports which tilt to one side upon the application of load for trapping a wedge of lubricant. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,028 discloses a bearing assembly made up of a plurality of pads each of which have offset webs whereby the pad is caused to tilt under film loading across its face to the position illustrated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,996; 3,398,997 and British Specification No. 1,075,140 each illustrate pivoted shoe bearings including mechanism for causing the shoe to assume an inclined position relative to a moving load for forming a lubricant receiving gap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,691 defines a novel pad construction adapted to tilt in response to load and frictional drag across its face. U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,304 relates to gas lubricated bearing segments with asymmetrical bearing surfaces of concave convex shape disposed in recesses for pivoting therein about an axis. During operation a part of the gas lubricating film between the shaft and bearings segment flows into a gap between the housing and bearing segment to float the bearing segment.